


Apple Juice

by totkff



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Angel Reyes is flawed. He’s selfish, he’s selfless, he’s kind and he’s rough. He’s all over the place and just trying to figure his shit out while trying not to ruin the one person who has stayed with him regardless of his shit. He’s broken but he’s trying.





	1. Happiness

**Broken home baby**  
I can never blame you  
No one ever taught you how to love right  
No one ever taught you how to stand by  
When it's uphill  
And more times this love is just uphill 

**You're always fighting something**  
You never stop running  
You don't even bother tryna keep your smile  
Let me take you back, boy let me try  
We might be alright  
Perfect ain't coming but we'll be alright 

**You just gotta, just gotta love me**  
Don't let goodbyes come too easy  
Love me, just let me know that you need me  
Love me, I'll teach you how to love me, love me 

…

This story was inspired by the song Apple Juice by Jessie Reyez as well as Broken by They and Jessie Reyez.

…

Angel Reyes rolled over and looked at the brunette who was currently sound asleep in his bed. It wasn’t his girlfriend and he knew that once she found out, he would be in trouble. His girlfriend always seemed to find out when he fucked up. He didn’t even know why she was still around, actually he knew exactly why because he always dropped to his knees, showed his vulnerability, let out a string of I love yous and I will change. Followed by his golden phrase, I’m broken, I just gotta get my shit together.

He sighed moving out of the bed and into the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror for a few moments. He looked like hell but that wasn’t new. It had been a weekend of drinking and partying. A string of women who he never bother to catch the names of. It was mindless and stupid but what happened on a run, always stayed on a run until he got drunk and spilled the beans to his girl, Yesenia. It was his routine and his inability to cope with guilt that eventually chewed away at him before he copped to his fuck ups. 

The man moved back out of the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on haphazardly. Not giving a fuck if he looked like hell. All he cared about was getting the hell out of his current situation. He shoved his feet into his boots before slipping out of the apartment and down the cement stairs, fishing a cigarette from his pocket and placing it between his lips. “Shit,” he patted his chest for his lighter before checking his pants and finding it. 

“I’ve been calling you,” EZ appeared out of the shadows, eyeing his brother carefully. “Knew I’d find you here still. You good to ride?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged as he walked past his brother and towards his bike. “You didn’t have to come and get me. I’m capable of checking my phone and getting myself where I need to be.”

EZ nodded slowly as he dropped his pace to match Angel’s. “Yeah but you turned your phone off. Have you checked it?” He shook his head. “Of course not. Yessie blew me up, she’s in the hospital. Someone ran her off the fucking road.”

“Is she okay?” He looked at his younger brother, panic settling under his skin. “Is she good?”

“Yeah, she’s gonna survive it,” he shrugged. “She’s pretty banged up, I let Bishop know I was going to head back, check on her if I couldn’t find you.” He sighed. “She’ll be good.” 

Angel nodded. “Thanks man, you can stick around. I’m gonna go home, check on her.”

**.**  
.  
.  


Angel Reyes walked through the hospital, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how to explain to Yessie that his phone was off when he had told her it would be on. He had stopped home, showered, changed and grabbed clothes for the woman. His guilt already bubbling up in the back of his throat as he drew nearer to her hospital room. He looked around, catching his reflection in the window before he walked in the room. “Hey.”

Yesenia turned her head slowly, looking at the man before smiling softly. “Hey.” She eased herself up into a seated position before sighing. “I feel worse than I look.” She shrugged. “Which is saying a lot because I look terrible.”

He moved to her and grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have turned my phone off. I just needed some peace and quiet.” He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. “You do look pretty fucked. What happened?”

“I don’t know, it happened so quick. This guy cut me off and I had to swerve to miss hitting another car and a truck struck me and I rolled.” She shook her head slowly before adjusting again in the bed. “It hurts so bad but I’m happy that I’m whole and alive.” She closed her eyes briefly. “I did find out some news though while being here.” 

Angel turned himself to face her. “Did they get the guy?” His eyebrows rose in curiosity as he studied her face before reaching out and stroking her cheek. “What’s this news?”

“They did get him, he was drunk.” She raked her teeth over her bottom lip before looking at him. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Pregnant?” He eyed her carefully. “What are we going to do?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know about you but I want to keep the baby. Even if it means we break up because you don’t want a kid.” She shook her head. “I cannot imagine terminating this pregnancy. I got to hear the heartbeat already. I’m two months along.” She gestured to a stack of papers on the side table. “Got to see the blob and everything.” 

Angel grabbed the papers and started to flip through them. His guilt still at the back of his throat as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing and what he was being told. Pregnant. Yessie was pregnant which mean he was going to be a dad if he opted in for the parent thing. He didn’t see himself being a deadbeat but he also didn’t know if he’d be any good. He was barely any good with being a man and a boyfriend. He chuckled softly. “I’m going to fuck this kid up.” He looked at her. “I don’t know how to be a dad.”

“I don’t know how to be a mom,” She shrugged. “But I’m willing to give it my all and be the mom I need to be for this kid. All we can do is try our best and know not to do what our parents did.” She squeezed his hand. “If you want out, just let me know. It doesn’t have to be today. Think it over.” She nodded slowly. “Angel, I know you’ll be an amazing dad. If you try.”

**MAYANS**

It had been two weeks since Angel found out that Yessie was pregnant with his kids. Two weeks of him being inside of his head as he attempted to make sense of it all. He didn’t know why Yessie wanted to keep the baby, why she’d want to have a kid with him after all he had put her through. It had also been two weeks of him playing dutiful boyfriend. Waiting on the brunette hand and foot. Making sure she was comfortable at the order of the doctors.

He couldn’t stress the baby out, he couldn’t already fuck his kid up. The kid deserved a fighting chance. He or she was going to be born into a dysfunctional family right off the bat. The kid needed some sanity and he was happy that the kid would have EZ as an uncle. “Yesenia!”

“What?” Yesenia walked out of the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” She eyed him carefully as he laid on the living room floor. “What the fuck are you even doing?”

“I’m looking through picture albums,” he tilted his head back to look at her. “From my childhood.” He sighed. “My mom was the glue, she held us together and everything’s gone to shit since she’s been gone.” He held up a picture. “You sure you want a kid with me?”

“I have no choice,” she shook her head before moving to him and lowering herself to the floor. “Angel, I’m here for you. You just gotta let me know what’s going through that mind of yours and what you need. I’m here to help you out Angel. You’re not in this alone, no matter what you’ve programmed yourself to believe.”

He let her place his head in her lap before closing his eyes. “You have a choice, more than one. Abort or raise the kid without me.” He sighed as he felt her nails trail across his scalp. He had to give it to her, she knew how to make him feel good physically and mentally. He just needed to figure out how to make himself feel just as good. “I don’t get it, why me? Why stay with me? After all the fucking shit I’ve put you through?”

Yesenia looked down at him and smiled to herself. “Hopeful. I know the guy I first fell in love with it still in there somewhere. I know losing your mom did irreversible damage and that you haven’t figured shit out but I just can’t bring myself to give up on you. We have so many amazing moments and then it looks like we’re right there and we’re going to make it and you withdraw and close off. You deserve to be happy Angel, you just gotta let yourself be happy. We’re not chasing perfection, this love just has to be worth it at the end of the damn day and I think it is. It’s up to you to figure it out. It’s always your choice, stay or go? It’s about what you want and need now Angel. It’s not my responsibility to make you happy and it’s not yours to make me happy. You can’t make me happy if you can’t make yourself happy. I’m gonna be happy with or without you but I’d prefer you to be included in this happiness. It’s your choice baby.”


	2. Home

**** _I know I know I know I know why I shouldn't stay_  
But I'm stuck tryna save you from you  
And you should know that I'm at your mercy  
I've spent my life searching for you 

**..**

Yesenia toyed with the strings of her hoodie, her nerves frayed as she awaited her weekly visit. It was routine. Every Sunday she’d make the long drive, sit in her car for a bit before going through security only to wait another or hour or so. She was loyal and it may have been her biggest fault but she couldn’t help it. Seeing his smile and hearing him talk. That was everything. It boosted her mood and it made her a little more grateful that at least one family member was still around.

“Baby sister,” the voice pulled her attention. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too Javi,” she smiled brightly at him. “I’ve got some news for you. Don’t know if it'll be good or bad.” She tucked her hair behind her ears before she fished the envelope from her pocket. “I hope it’s good news for you because it was good news for me.”

Javi accepted the envelope before opening it up and looking at the card over. “To the best Uncle.” He opened it and looked at the picture before looking at his sister. “You’re knocked up?”

She nodded slowly, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “Is it bad news?” She furrowed her brow before dropping her gaze to her lap. “I’m happy about it. Angel is confused about it.” 

“It’s good news,” he tilted her face up and smiled. “I’m gonna have a nephew or a niece to come home to in a few months.” He chuckled. “Hey, congrats baby sister. You’re gonna do good. You’ve already made it pretty well in life. Don’t worry, if he dips, I’ll pick up the slack. Be a dope ass uncle.” He grinned at her. “Yessie, it’ll be good.”

She smiled. “I want a girl.” She looked at him. “Wild curly hair and dimples. Just like me. I want to teach her everything mom never taught me and I hope Angel will be around to show her what it’s like to have a good dad, give her an example of what type of man she should date if she wants that.” She rubbed her forehead before looking around. “Hey, a few months? Not years?”

He chuckled. “Was wondering when you’d realize it. Yeah, my appeal went through, they’re giving me time served plus a few months. Said they don’t have shit to pin on me besides the violation of parole and robbery.” He shook his head. “I’m getting out baby sister, I’m getting a new fucking shot at life. I’m ready to put my kutte back on and climb on my bike. I miss my club, my brothers.”

“I’m excited for you, you’ll really get to watch your niece or nephew grow up, see them become their own person.” She squeezed his hand. “Javi, I love you. Do you need money on your books?” 

Javi shook his head. “No I don’t. I love you too Yesenia. Let’s cut this short, I got some news to share with some of the homies. I’m gonna be a damn uncle.” He stood up and smiled down at her. “Keep your head up, don’t stop pushing.”

Yesenia smiled and nodded. “I’ll never tap out.” She shook her head before standing up. “Take care Javi, can’t wait to have you home.”

****

.  
.  
.

**  
**

“Angel,” Yesenia moved back out of the bathroom and into the living room before laying down on the sofa and grabbing the remote. “Angel!”

Angel walked out of the bedroom and looked at the brunette. “What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were still here,” she looked at him. “I wasn’t sure if you had dipped while I was taking a bubble bath. Usually you bug me while I’m in there.” 

He shook his head slowly. “Had to take a call, club shit.” He sat down on the floor and rested his back against the sofa before tilting his head back. “Are you good? How was your brother?”

“I’m good, he’s good. He’s getting out in a few months.” She nodded slowly and smiled. “Said they can’t really pin shit on him but I hope he didn’t do anything stupid like cop a deal. I told him I’m pregnant, he seems excited but we’ll see how it unfolds when he’s on the outside. Inside he’s a whole different person, he’s better. Outside he turns into this hardass and it’s annoying.”

“He’s good,” Angel nodded slowly. “The lawyer reached out to Bish, they dropped the charges against him, Taza and now Javi gets to go free. He’s just facing his violation charges. I’m sure he’ll be fine, maybe he did change this time for good. I know being inside changed EZ. I don’t know what he went through but I do know I barely lasted my sentence and I know eight fucking years had to be hell.”

Yessie tugged on Angel’s hair and nodded. “I love you.” She sat up slowly and yawned. “I gotta get ready for work. Got bills to pay and a baby to spoil.” She moved off of the sofa. “I got a double.”

He looked up at her before shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re going to work a double while pregnant?” He stood up. “Is that safe for the baby? Are you even good to work? Did the doctor clear you?”

“I’m a nurse Angel,” she glanced down at him. “I have to work my shifts, the babies need me.” She smiled. “God, I’m a pregnant NICU nurse. Jesus, I’ve been loving on all those babies and I finally get one of my own. I hope she or he is blessed with being healthy. It’s always heartbreaking to see those babies and it’s really heart m shattering if they don’t pull through.” 

“I think your job is going to be too stressful on the baby,” he rested his hand on her bare abdomen. “I don’t want you to work.”

“I have no choice Angel. I’ve got bills. I’ve got this place.” She gestured around the living room. “You didn’t want us living together remember? You weren’t that ready.”

Angel nodded slowly. “So, you move in with me. I’ve got the space.” He sighed. “Listen can’t you go on leave? Just take it easy the entire pregnancy? I’ve got the money to support the three of us. Then when the kid is like one, you can go back to work.”

She let out a huge sigh. “Okay, so I’m gathering that you’re making the decision to be part of the kid’s life and help raise him or her because you’re asking a whole lot of me out of nowhere. You know I busted my ass to get to where I am, if I take a leave, I’ll have to go back and start from the bottom again. I will work until I’m too big to comfortably work. I still want to have money of my own. You know how I am with that.”

He mentally slapped himself, he knew what he was asking of her and he also knew that he had no place to ask her to not work. He sighed softly. “I’m sorry, okay. I don’t know how all of this works. This is my first kid.”

“Mine too,” she looked at him. “It’s going to take a few adjustments. I’m not opposed to us living together but we have to be on the same page. Maybe we have to see how things work. I’ll start staying with you a few nights a week, see how it works out this time. Last time it didn’t work out…”

Angel nodded slowly as he pulled Yessie to him and kissed her forehead. “Yeah, I know what happened. I fucked it up. Not this time, I’m going to make it work, we’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

She hugged him and smiled. “I hope so Angel, if we fall apart I at least want us to get along well enough to co parent without issue.”

****

..

****

**  
**

Angel sat on his bike, sunglasses covering his eyes as he watched Yesenia laugh and talk with her coworker. He scoffed to himself, of course there was some handsome doctor, probably flirting and cracking jokes. He didn’t stand a chance, not if he had a say. Yessie was all his, especially now that she was pregnant with his kid. “Fucker.” He mumbled as he slid off his bike and set his helmet on the seat before he started towards her. 

He always enjoyed dropping in on her at work. It usually involved her taking her lunch as soon as he showed up. He hoped today was no different. He swaggered closer to them before pausing just in the trees shadow. Trying to listen to what they were talking about. 

“I’m telling you, you should go back to school to become a doctor, you have what it takes.” The man smiled. “I’d love to have you as a fellow.”

Yesenia shook her head. “I’m happy in the NICU, plus being a nurse is stressful so I can only imagine taking on the responsibilities of being a doctor. I’m also going through something life changing right now with my boyfriend.”

“Think about it,” the man grinned. “I’m going to head out, it was good seeing you Yesenia.” 

“Same,” The brunette smiled as she pulled her phone from the front pocket of her top before looking at it and smiling. “So cheesy.”

Angel moved toward her and smiled. “Yessie,” he pulled her to him. “How’s work?”

“Jesus,” she looked at him. “I thought I was being kidnapped.” She chuckled before kissing his cheek. “It’s good, I’m actually done for the day already, no doubles. I got to help deliver a baby though. A big chunky thing too. His name is Angel. If that’s not a sign, then I don’t know what it.” She tugged on the back his kutte. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” he looked at her. “So who was the guy?”

She rolled her eyes. “That was Dr. Ingram, he’s one of the best neonatal specialists we have. Not my type.” She felt stupid even having to say that out loud, she was wholly in love with Angel and she just hoped one day he’d let his insecurity go. “I’m just about you.”

“I know, I know.” He rested his hands on her hips. “I was just wondering who he was and all. Don’t look at me like that, I’m not gonna go chase him down and beat his ass. I’m not that guy right now.”

“Let me just cuddle on you and love on you.” She kissed him and smirked. “I’ll meet you at your place. I gotta pick up my pizza. I’ve been craving it from Mario’s since I got off of lunch. I’ll meet you there.” She kissed him again and pulled back. “Love you.”

He nodded slowly as he smiled. “Yeah, I love you too. I’ll see you at home.”


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a flashback chapter. Kind of laying out more of their past and why Yessie is somewhat hesitant to move back in with Angel.

**We fall in love, I do the most**  
You question it all 'cause you still broken  
I give you space, let you breathe  
Flip it on me then it repeats  
I messed it up again, pissed you off again  
Gave you love, this what I got  
You cuss me out again, acting out again  
Think it's okay, well it's not 

**..**

**10 Months Ago**

Yesenia laid in the king sized bed, her eyes trained on her laptop as she scrolled through the endless amount of wedding dress options. It wasn’t as though she needed a dress, she was actually far away from even being engaged but it was a lazy Sunday morning and she enjoyed fantasizing. She smiled, saving a picture to her dress idea folders before clicking into a different tab and looking through baby names. 

She was an absolute mess. All she wanted was a proposal and a baby. Both from her boyfriend Angel. The guy who she was madly in love with. The guy that she would pretty much do anything and everything for. She sighed, closing the laptop and setting it on the nightstand before she heard the familiar sound of a bike approaching from the distance. 

Angel was finally home from his run and she was finally going to get to wrap around him. Feel his hands and his lips on her skin. She hated when he left for a run but she also knew what she signed up for when she got with him. She knew the rules and she somehow hoped that he didn’t cash in on the run rules. The brunette groaned as she fought off her intrusive thoughts. She stood up, jumping off of the bed and pulling on one of Angel’s shirts before padding out to the living room and plopping onto the couch. A smile on her face as she heard his keys in the door. 

“Baby!” She grinned as he walked in before it quickly faded as he slammed the door shut. She startled slightly before furrowing her brow. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Angel stated bluntly as he tossed his backpack to the ground and kicked off of boots. “Don’t you got work or something?” 

She shook her head slowly. “No, it’s my day off. What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing,” he looked at her again before he walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, grabbing a beer. He let the door swing shut before he backed up against the counter and cracked open the beer. He had no idea why he had even bothered to come straight home. He knew she’d be here and he knew she’d want to cuddle up to him and be intimate. He had other plans, he needed her further away. Needed to work through the mess he had gotten himself into while on the run. He couldn’t blame it on being drunk because when it happened, he was sober. He had gotten drunk to get over the fact that he had cheated. “Why don’t you go and get your nails done or something? You know where I keep the cash.” 

Yesenia walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table before looking at Angel. “I wanna spend time with you.” 

“I’m gonna shower and crash. The ride took a lot out of me.” He looked at her briefly before shaking his head. “Just grab some cash and go do something. I need some space.”

She stood up and nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay. Yeah.” She looked at him and frowned. “I don’t know what happened but I hope you get through it.” She offered up a shy smile. “I’ll crash at my step dad’s place for the night, just call me when you’re ready for me to come home.”

He shook his head. “You’re not gonna stay with that creep. I didn’t fucking say you had to leave for the entire day. I just need some time for myself right now. You’re always twisting my words…”

She shook her head as she studied him carefully. “I’m not twisting your words. I just thought I’d give you the night. You can decompress and shit.” She pinched the inside of her arm. “I’m sorry.” 

Angel stalked towards her, backing her up against the counter. “Why do you always do this shit huh?” He grabbed her arm. “The stupid fucking pinching yourself. What’s wrong with you Yessie? Huh?” 

Yessie clenched her jaw as she looked down at her feet. “Bad habit.” She pushed him back and slipped away from the counter. “Why do you always do this?” She gestured between them. “You always fuck up and get aggressive.” She started to walk away. “I’m gonna let you have your alone time, call me when you’re ready.” 

He watched her disappear before sliding down to the floor. “Fuck.” He dropped his head to his knees and took in a deep breath. “Fuck!”

**6 Months Ago**

Yesenia dropped the groceries onto the island before she toed off of her shoes. She wriggled out of her scrubs and sighed. It had been another long twelve hours but she couldn’t help but be excited. She was about to make her favorite comfort food. Enchiladas and rice. She put on the music before she washed her hands slowly. “Who needs a man when you have food?” 

She emptied out the groceries and smiled. “Not this independent woman.” She murmured as she turned around and moved to the cabinets, pulling out the needed pots and pans. It had been an adjustment, moving into a place of her own but it didn’t matter. She needed this, she needed this energy and good vibes. She needed to be alone with herself and know she could be single. She didn’t need Angel. She just needed food and her favorite red wine. 

She danced around her kitchen before stopping at the sound of the doorbell disrupted her. She pulled on her scrub pants and shuffled to the door and yanked it open. Already anticipating it to be her best friend. “Angel?” She swung the door shut and groaned as he stopped it with his foot. “I don’t have shit to say to you.” 

“I gotta do the talking,” Angel walked inside. “You just gotta listen and hear me out. I miss you.”

She rolled her eyes as she walked back towards her kitchen. “Yeah well, I’m busy. I’m making me some food, I’m gonna curl up in bed and watch movies and sip on wine. I’ve got the next four days off and I’m going to enjoy every single fucking minute.” 

“You look good,” he watched her hips sway side to side. “I am sorry.” 

“For what?” She looked back at him. “For not talking to me when you got home? For putting my shit out of your house? For not talking to me for months? It’s been three months and you just show up out of nowhere wanting me to hear you out?” 

“Look, I’m fucking sorry Yessie.” He moved to her, closing the space between them. “I fucked up and I shouldn’t have shut you out and kick you out when you did give me space. I just couldn’t fucking get my head right. Figured you’d be better off without me. Figured you’d put up just enough fight.”

She scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Angel, you asked for space, I gave it to you and when you called me to come home, I found all of my shit packed up. Did you even think about how much that broke me? You wanted me out then you should’ve been a fucking man about it. You didn’t have to close off and push me away.”

Angel looked at her carefully before he sighed. “When I was on that run, I fucked up Yesenia. I slept with someone and the guilt ate me whole. As soon as I heard your voice and saw you… it was game fucking over. I handled it wrong and I’m sorry. I just want you back because shit ain’t the same without you and I hope you can forgive me…”

She dragged her hands down her face before reaching out and slapping the man. “God, I fucking think you’re a stupid ass motherfucker!” She growled at him. “Angel! I’m not fucking stupid! I already knew that from the moment you walked into that house. What? You thought I wasn’t gonna see the hickey on your neck or did you not even see it?”

He rubbed his cheek before he directed his gaze back to her. “I actually didn’t even notice it until I stripped down and showered.” He frowned. “I’m sorry, okay? I know I can’t do shit to take it back and this ain’t the first time I fucked up like this. I can say it’s the last time because I fucking miss you like crazy.” He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. “I love you Yesenia, always gonna love you.”

She looked up at him before closing her eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t know Angel, I gotta think about all of this shit. Even though I had months to think and process it. Why do you even do it? Like am I just not enough?”

He lifted her head and shook his head slowly. “Don’t think like that, it’s all me. This is my shit that I gotta work through. I love you babe. I just don’t know how to deal with good shit. I promise, it’ll be good from here on out.” 

Yessie pulled away. “I’ll think about it.” She turned towards the kitchen. “You wanna stay for dinner?”

Angel nodded and smiled. “Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I wanna stay.”


	4. Real

Beautiful, mmm  
How do you make dangerous look so beautiful?  
And how come when you kiss, you turn me into this?

**...**

Angel Reyes mumbled to himself as he watched Yessie laugh and talk with a friend they had ran into while at the grocery store. It had been ten minutes and he was ready to go. He was ready to get home and strip down to his boxers and relax with his lady but her friend was making that difficult. They were both gushing over the fact that they were both pregnant and both due around the same time.

He tapped his foot before looking at his phone, deleting another message thread that one of his past flings kept starting despite him letting her know that he was off the market for good, kid on the way. He was trying to be better, try not to use being in the club as an excuse to fuck over Yessie. “Babe, the ice cream is melting.”

“Shit,” Yessie glanced towards him and nodded. “Text me, we’ll have to have lunch.” She smiled and hugged her friend before moving back to Angel. “Sorry! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” he kissed her and smiled. “So, pregnant buddies?” He pushed the cart as he felt her link her arm through his. “So, are we announcing it to people then?”

She shrugged. “That’s up to you Angel. I’m happy about it so I’m gonna tell anyone who listens.” She smiled. “You can tell whoever you want about it. I think babies are happy news. Especially this one, I could’ve miscarried during that accident but I didn’t.”

“Yeah because Reyes men don’t go out easy,” he rubbed her belly. “Listen, the last time I was even in the position of being a dad. I was seventeen and reckless. The girl ended up deciding to have an abortion and we split up. She's married to a lawyer or something now. He was my public defender not long ago.”

She glanced at him before giving him a nod of acknowledgement. She enjoyed when he opened up to her. It meant that he trusted her and that was the best feeling to her. “I’m sorry.” She squeezed his hand as they stopped at her SUV. “I mean because that had to be hard given the age and situation. I can’t imagine being pregnant at seventeen.”

“It was scary and I didn’t want a kid.” He sighed as he kissed her temple. “This is more doable, I just need to get my shit together.”

**.  
.**

Angel scrolled through the test results that his doctor had emailed over. He was cleared and ready to go. He had spent the last few weeks avoiding all sexual contact with Yessie despite her being all over him and wanting him each night. He knew the drill, he needed to be clean and especially now that she was pregnant. Before he’d risk it, put a condom on and skip the foreplay but that was his favorite part of it all. Yessie on her knees, looking up at him as she made him feel good and in return he’d have her on her back, legs draped over his shoulders as he satisfied his taste for her.

“Babe!” He walked into the bedroom, finding Yessie standing in front of her mirror, wearing nothing but socks and a smile. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to see if I’m showing,” she turned to her side and pouted. “Nada.”

He chuckled as he moved closer to her, pulling against him so her ass rested against his crotch. “Need you.” He kissed her neck softly. “I need you fucking badly.”

She let out a soft moan before shaking her head. “I don’t know, all of a sudden you wanna fuck?”

“Yeah,” he walked them towards the bed and smiled. “I need you. You used to ice me out and deny me sex. I can’t return the favor. Make you frustrated and practically begging for my dick, I know you’re wet right now because I can smell your arousal. You want it as much as I do.”

She laid on the bed before pulling off the socks and throwing them at him. “Yeah, I usually deny you so I can get you to do what I want you to do.” She crossed her legs before gasping as Angel pulled her to the edge of the bed. “Angel.”

“Yesenia,” he dropped his pants and boxers and stepped forward, his hand stroking his dick as he licked his lips. “Knew you were wet.”

Yessie watched him carefully as he moved between her legs, hooking his hands behind her knees as he lined himself up with her center and pushed in roughly. “Fuck.”

Fuck was right. Angel looked down at the brunette and smirked. She always looked the best on her back, her eyes on him as she tried her hardest to hold back her moans. That never worked though. He could always work her over to where all her resistance would melt away. “Damn.”

She fisted the sheets before she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure take over as her mind went blank. “Angel ,” she opened her eyes before she gripped his left forearm with her hand. “Ease up.”

“Sorry,” he leaned down and kissed her. “Too rough?”

“Yeah,” she nodded before kissing him back. “It feels good just don’t fuck me like you hate me.” She chuckled. “Less power.”

He nodded slowly. “I’m sorry,” he furrowed his brow and kissed her again before he let Yessie move back onto the bed before he situated himself on his knees between his legs. “Never fucked a pregnant chick before.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I hope not, you’re stupid.” She lazily draped a leg around his waist as he found his pace and rhythm again. The pleasure taking control slowly. This was what she enjoyed, rough but not too rough. She had to be in the mood for it to get any rougher. It also had to be a special occasion for the spanking and the hair pulling. He enjoyed it anytime though and she wondered if that was why he had strayed because the other girl was about whatever he wanted and needed. 

“Get out of your head,” he pinned her arms above her head and dipped his face down, running his tongue over her hardened nipples before biting the left one softly. “Can’t get enough of your gorgeous ass.”

She moaned loudly as she felt his teeth bite her neck softly. “Fuck.”

Angel rolled his body into the brunette, feeling her squirm beneath him. This was the high he had been searching for. The power he had over her body compared to nothing else. She was his and his alone. “I fucking love you.”

“Love you too,” she mumbled through moans as she felt herself start to cum. Feeling the spasms, she sank her nails into Angel’s shoulders and met his eyes. “So fucking good.” 

He nodded, continuing his thrusts as he felt himself start to cum. “I can’t with you.” He leaned down and kissed her before relaxing on top of her. “I always wanna last way longer.”

She laughed as she pushed him off of her before she laid atop of him. “You’ve built up your endurance and stamina since we first started dating. You used to do five thrusts and be done. Remember I would get so mad at you because I wouldn’t cum.” 

He chuckled. “I do remember because one night you slapped the shit out of me and locked yourself in the bathroom and all I heard was you moaning and your little vibrator.”

“Big vibrator,” she cleared her throat. “I got a doctors appointment tomorrow. Get to check on the blob again and see if they can actually give me a more narrowed down due date.” She sat up and sighed. “This is really real, gonna be popping out a baby in a matter of months.”

Angel sat up and pulled her onto his lap before he pinched her nipples and smirked. “So these things are just gonna be drinking fountains?” 

“You’re hella stupid,” She laughed. “Drinking fountains?” She twisted his nipples and shook her head. “I know you fucking liked that.”

“I did,” he shrugged. “I’m a kinky bastard. I can’t lie about it. I’m trying to love on you and bring you over to the kinky side. Bondage and butt plugs babe, let me show you the dark side.”

“I let you fuck my ass once, I think I nearly died.” She laughed. “Maybe for your birthday I’ll let you try again.”

He kissed her. “You didn’t even die, you got into it. It’s just out of your vanilla comfort zone so you made yourself think you don’t like it.” He smiled before he dropped backwards against the pillow. “So, I hope you know that we’re having a girl since I was a dog.”

She shrugged as she fell back beside him. “Possibly but I like want to explore but then I don’t wanna disappoint you if I don’t enjoy it the way you want or need me to.” She poked her bottom lip out. “Nah, I want a baby Angel.”

“You could never disappoint me, it’s about exploring and figuring out what we like and don’t like and more obviously what you dislike.” He glanced at her. “The last thing we need in this world is another Angel. We need another you.”

“Shit, okay,” she chuckled softly. “We can possibly explore depends on how this pregnancy treats us. My tits are already sore.”

He nodded as he flicked her nose. “I love you. Don’t forget that shit.” He kissed her forehead. “Messy Yessie.”

**...**

“Hey stupid,” Yessie looked over at Angel who was rummaging through the drawers in the office. “You don’t need any of the shit in those drawers.”

Angel looked at her before holding up a pair of latex gloves. “I can use these to play doctor with you. This clamp thing, I don’t know what the fuck it is but it’ll probably be fun.”

“That’s a speculum,” she looked at him. “It opens up the vagina so the doctor can see inside better. Can’t use that now since you put all your hands all over that one. Toss it in the trash Angel.”

He looked at the object before shaking his head. “She’s gonna use this on you? I mean, that’s too weird.” He tossed it in the trash before shoving some bandages in his pockets. “Accident prone,” he held up a stitch kit. “Need about six of these.”

She rolled her eyes before kicking his ass with her foot. “Stop it Angel.” She smiled at him. “This is a colleague who is seeing me, she’s the absolute best gyno and I want her to keep seeing us and the baby. I want her to deliver our child.”

Angel nodded before he sat down and started to toy with the rings on his fingers. He had tried to keep his nerves calm but now that his foraging was over, they all can back tenfold. He was about to see his kid or rather the blob for the first time. This meant it was real and it was solidified. He was going to be a dad. “Are you sure am she’s the best?”

“Yes,” she grabbed his hand. “Stop being nervous, this is a fun appointment.”

“Hello, Hello,” An older Hispanic woman walked into the room. “I’m told we’re here to check on baby and mama. I’m Dr. Francisco.” She shook Angel’s hand and smiled. “Don’t be nervous dad, mom is doing all the work for now.”

“Yeah, I’m doing all the heavy lifting,” Yessie winked at Angel and smiled. “First time parents.” She looked at the woman. “Just want to check on everything, last time was in the emergency room after the car accident. Need this one to be super official.”

“I got a question,” Angel looked at the women. “So, how early can we tell if the baby is a girl?”

“We’re going to see how far along she is, it’s always best to get a follow up ultrasound and check up when it comes to pregnancy. Some doctors see a small baby and think the mom is not that far along but then a different doctor will look at the same baby and mom and put her further along.” She smiled at Angel. “Take a deep breath, this is a fun appointment. You can save your nerves for delivery when she’s cussing you out for knocking her up.”

He looked at Yessie who was biting back laughter. “Hush,” he smirked at her before he heard a sound fill the room. “What’s that whoosh noise?”

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat, sounds strong.” Yessie grabbed Angel’s hand. “Eyes on that screen and we’ll see the baby.”

“That’s our kid, that blob looking thing?” Angel pointed at the screen. “That’s pretty fucking cool.” 

“Not a blob,” Dr. Francisco shook her head. “A baby. You’re not far enough along for us to get really good detailed pictures, that’ll be a few weeks away but from what I’m seeing, Baby is healthy and you’re healthy mom.” She smiled. “I place you at fifteen weeks.”

“Almost four months,” she smiled. “That’s exciting nearly half way there.”

Angel nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the small screen. It was really official. He was going to be a dad in a matter or months which meant he really needed to kick it into gear. He needed to really be the best version of himself and he knew that was going to be nothing but a challenge.


	5. Siempre

**** _I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

. 

Angel Reyes was a jealous man. Especially when it came to Yessie, there was just something about her that amped it up. He figured it was probably because she could do so much better than settling for him or the fact he was afraid that she would do to him what he did to her. Step out and come back with an apology and a promise never to do it again.

It was this toxic mentality that had his blood boiling as he sat sipping his beer. Watching as Yessie talked and laughed with EZ. Out of all people, he was currently hoping Yessie wasn’t realizing that she picked the wrong Reyes and that EZ would be better suited for her. He let out a deep breath. 

“Baby,” Yessie looked over at Angel and smiled brightly at him. “You need me to grab you another beer?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks though.” He smiled back at her before seeing her pull her phone from her pocket. No doubt showing off pictures of the blob. He chuckled as he rubbed his thumb over his lip. He had to get a grip, EZ wasn’t a threat. “You two besties now?” The question coming out more bitter than he intended it to. 

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. “I’m showing him my collection of memes.” She chuckled as she held up the phone. “I should start on lunch.” 

EZ watched the brunette disappear before looking at Angel. “What was that for? You good Angel?”

Angel nodded slowly, “I don’t know, I fucked up EZ.” He looked at his brother. “Yessie is pregnant, then I got this dumbass thought that she’d realize that she may like you better than me.”

The younger brother groaned as he pushed his brother out of the house and closed the door behind them. “Well, this is good right? Her being pregnant? Yessie is cool but not my type.” He chuckled. “You get into your head and you fuck yourself up.” 

He shrugged. “She’s pregnant as in we’re going to be parents in a matter of months.” He sighed. “Like, it’s happening. I am going to be a dad.” He shook his head as he lit a cigarette. “I’m gonna be responsible for a whole fucking baby.”

EZ laughed and nodded. “You’re working yourself up over nothing.” He knew just from the fact that Angel was halfway through the cigarette already that he was nervous and on the verge of doing something stupid. “I say don’t follow your impulse. It will never do any good. It never does. At least when it comes to your personal life.”

Angel huffed. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. Yessie is amazing, shit will fall into place for her. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. What if I fuck up the kid?” 

“Then you’ll have yourself,” EZ shrugged. “Angel, take a deep breath. You got this, you always manage to make any situation work. Stop being hard on yourself and leave all your shit in the past.” 

“I just don’t wanna fuck the kid or Yessie up,” Angel rubbed his forehead before lighting another cigarette. “I also just realized that we are in bed with the cartel and the cartel will kill innocents. I have two of them!”

EZ rested his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Relax, they’re on our side. Yessie and the baby are safe. Stop working yourself up Angel. You’re going to end up doing more harm than good. Let’s take a deep breath and go back into the house and play cards while Yessie cooks.”

**X  
X**

“Yessie!” Javi wrapped his arms around the brunette and smiled. “Baby girl.”

“Javi? You’re out?” She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “I thought you still had time left!”

“Good behavior.” He kissed her head. “Man! It feels good to be out and free.” He smiled. “You got something of mine, I need it back.”

Yessie grinned as she unlocked the front door and walked inside. “I do,” she walked towards her bedroom. “Follow me stupid!” She walked into her room and straight into the closet. “I believe this piece of leather is all yours.” She held up his kutte and grinned. “You want this back?”

“Hell yeah,” Javi grinned brightly as he accepted his kutte back. It had been years since he had passed it off to his sister for safe keeping. It wasn’t the normal situation, usually it went to a brother but when he was arrested, it was his sister who was there. “Thanks for keeping it safe.”

“For sure,” She pulled him into another hug. “You’re home.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m home.” He smiled down at her. “You got one more thing that’s mine. You still have my bike right?”

Yessie nodded. “Yeah, it’s at Angel’s. He kept it up, made sure it stayed running. You have to register because I had put it on non-op.”

“Cool,” he sighed. “How’s the pregnancy? Angel treating you right?” 

“It’s rough, getting sick a whole lot.” She shrugged. “Yeah, he’s being amazing. He’s in his own head though, thinks he’ll fuck up the kid somehow.”

Javi nodded. “I fucked mine up but getting locked up, that’s my only shit I gotta live with. I gotta get it right though.” He laughed. “Angel will be fine, he’s just fucking sensitive and over thinks every single fucking thing.”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah, you can say that again.” She sighed. “I can give you a lift to Angel’s so you can get your bike.” She rubbed his arm. “You didn’t fuck your kid up, he’s thriving. He started playing soccer. I got to go to his games.” She moved to her dresser and pulled out a stack of pictures. “Look, I’ve got years of pictures of your kid, he looks exactly like you, feel kind of bad for the kid.” 

He laughed as he accepted the pictures. “Jesus, he’s big now.” He looked at his sister. “You think she’ll let me see him?”

“Maybe, won’t hurt to ask.” She smiled at him. “I’ll let you keep all of those pictures. I’ve got copies.” She kissed his cheek. “Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll take you to reunite with that bike of yours.”

**XXX**

Javi sat across from Angel and smirked. “I don’t know what I need to do right now club wise but I do know what I need to do family wise.” He leaned forward. “You knocked up my sister.”

Angel nodded slowly as he looked at the man who was across from him. “Listen, I love Yessie, that’s my girl. I’m stepping up for her and the kid.” 

He shrugged. “That’s not enough, I expect you to go above and beyond for them.” He smiled. “Angel, you and I are the same people. That’s why we got along so fucking well. I know you’re a fucking cheater, you can’t keep your dick in your pants on runs. It was like that before too.” 

“Yeah, well I’m shaking that shit now. Always ends up eating me from the inside out. I get all twisted up and have no fucking idea what I’m doing.” Angel sighed. “I’m putting in the effort to make sure I’m good for her and the kid. You know I fucking love her.”

“Do you?” Javi nodded. “You better or i'll kill you, you know that right?”

Angel leaned forward. “I do love her, I may fuck it up a whole lot but I do fucking love her.” He ran a hand down his face. “Look, you can’t sit there and threaten me either though Javi. You know I will always do right by her.” 

“Yessie!” Javi waved his sister over. “Come and sit with us.” He looked at Angel and winked. “Gotta bond with her before this upcoming run.”

Yessie walked over and handed the men beers. “The band is back together.” She kissed Angel before kissing Javi’s head. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen both of you together.”

“Right?” Javi grinned. “I’ve been home for two weeks now and it’s been an adjustment for real.”

“Same,” Yessie placed Angel’s hand on her stomach. “I’ve even got a mini bump going.” She smiled. “I love you.”

“We’re going on a run,” Javi looked at his sister. “You gonna be good for a week without us?”

“Always am,” She shrugged. “It’ll be fine, just a phone call away. If you two can’t be reached, I’ll make sure to call EZ, the responsible one.”

Angel huffed. “I am the responsible one. I just let my phone die.” He shook his head. “It won’t happen this time.”

“Better not,” Yessie smiled. “I’m gonna go lay down, I’m sleepy and need to get energy before work tonight.”

Javi looked at his sister. “You’re still really working?”

“Yes, I’m not getting a lecture, when I’m further along then I’ll go on leave.” She nodded. “Until then, I’ve got little babies to love on.”

“I told her to quit but she won’t,” Angel shrugged. “I’ll go with you.” He stood up. “I gotta take a nap too, I’m tired. Being pregnant is work.”

“Yeah, you’re already putting on weight.” Yessie chuckled as she felt Angel wrap his arms around her waist as they walked into the house. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” He kissed her neck. “I promise I won’t let my phone die this time and I’ll give you the burner number.” They walked into her bedroom and towards the bed. He watched as she undressed before she crawled onto the bed. “I love you Yessie.”

“I love you too,” she smiled and yawned. “I cannot wait until I’m further along. Then I’ll look pregnant and not like I ate really fucking well.”

Angel laid next to her and pulled her close to him. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

“You’re handsome,” She kissed him and smiled. “I’m gonna miss you.” She rubbed his cheek and sighed. “Don’t let Javi give you any shit either, he fucked up and abandoned me when I needed my brother the most, you stepped up and made sure I was good and taken care of. Remember how many nights you had to hold me while I cried over that fool?”

He nodded slowly, he couldn’t lie, he had needed her just as badly as she needed him. “You had me too.” He kissed her and smiled. “I got you,_siempre_.”


	6. Three of Us

_I know I’m messing up your mind  
The devil got you good this time_

**...**

Yessie sat in the middle of the living room, her laptop open to a baby name website while her tablet played a video about the pros and cons of an at home birth. She could not imagine herself giving birth in the bathtub at Angel’s place nor could she imagine giving birth in an inflatable tub in the living room. She however could see herself drugged up in the hospital giving birth to her first child.

She was open minded though, no birthing option was truly off limits and that was why research was critical to her decision making process. She wanted to make sure she saw each and every option available to her. Hell, Yessie even met with a midwife and a doula, even though she believed that they were essentially the same thing with different names but she was new to all of this. 

Hell, she wished she had a mom to run all of this shit by but she was out of luck and the nearest thing to a parent she had in this life was Felipe. Angel’s dad and she wasn’t even sure that he knew a damn thing about giving birth. She sighed, falling back against the mountain of pillows she had been cuddling up to in an attempt to be absolutely comfortable. She was early along in her pregnancy but she swore she was uncomfortable. 

“Fuck,” Yessie groaned as she sat back up and pulled her phone from her bra. She had one person she could call but she doubted she’d turn up in support of her. It was always a hit or a miss with Javi’s ex-girlfriend, the mother of his son. It was the only person she felt like she could talk to. Yes, she could’ve easily asked any of her coworkers who had already had kids or even a doctor but she didn’t want to feel as if she were stepping over an invisible boundary. 

“Yesenia!” The voice carried through the door, followed by a series of banging. “Yessie! Open the fucking door!”

She stood up slowly, moving towards the door and yanking it open and rolling her eyes. “Javi is on a run with the club. I don’t know what you want but he’s not here, you can come inside and check if you want.” She huffed as she stepped aside, watching as the blonde rushed in. Of course, Javi fell back into old habits already, including messing around his favorite crazy ass blonde sidepiece, Bethany. “Hey, you got a kid right?”

Bethany stopped to look at the brunette before nodding slowly. “I actually have three kids. Why?”

“I’m pregnant and I want to know how painful giving birth is.” Yessie shrugged as she looked at the woman. “Like I know it’ll be painful but I want to hear a firsthand account I guess.”

“Shit, it’s the most painful shit but I did it three times. First time I was so young that I ripped from cooch to asshole.” Bethany shrugged. “Times two and three, I was so drugged up that I couldn’t feel a damn thing. It was worth it though, the pain from the first pregnancy and the pain I felt from the second two once the drugs wore off. I’ve got three perfect kids. You still with the dad?”

Yessie touched her belly and smiled. “Yeah, it’s rough but we’re still together. It’s Javi’s friend Angel. You’ve met him before.”

“Yeah, the brooding one.” She chuckled. “When are they supposed to be coming home? Javi owes me money and I got rent to pay.”

“I don’t know why you continue to fuck with him, he never pays you back.” Yessie sighed as she moved to the sofa. “How much did he borrow this time?”

“A hundred.” Bethany nodded. “I’m two hundred short on rent but I figured I’ll borrow the other hundred from my mom.”

She fished out a few bills from her bag and passed it to Bethany. She knew the drill, most of the time the blonde was being truthful but there had been a few times where she was chasing after a high. It wasn’t her place to judge and if the money was truly for rent, she had done a good deed and if it wasn’t, then that was on the blonde. “They’ll be home tonight by the way.”

Bethany smiled before hugging the brunette briefly. “Thank you for this. Aren’t you afraid of having a kid with Angel? He’s just like Javi, no good and a cheater. Handsome as hell though.”

Yessie shrugged lazily as she bit her thumbnail. “I figured that it would be scary to have a kid with anyone. At the end of the day, I’m invested in my baby and I will raise him or her by myself if need be.” She smiled at the blonde. “I have to get back to some research. I’ll let Javi know you came by in case you can’t get in touch with him before I do.”

**...**

Angel let himself into the house. It was three in the morning and all he wanted to do was take a quick shower and crawl into bed with Yessie. He knew she was at her home and not his house. A late night call to her, she sounded groggy and raspy and he felt bad for calling her but he needed her.

He moved slowly towards the bedroom, walking into see Yessie sitting up against the headboard, a bowl of ice cream in her hands as she watched tv. He smiled to himself before clearing his throat. “Thought you’d be asleep.”

“I was but then I had a craving for ice cream and chips,” Yessie smiled at the man. “It’s mint and chip ice cream with some chips crushed up and sprinkled on it. Sounds gross but it’s actually so bomb.”

“It sounds fucking gross,” he moved to her and kissed her head. “I missed you. I’m gonna take a quick shower, wash the trip home off of me. I smell like outside as you would say.”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah, you do fucking smell like outside.” She smiled as she held up a spoonful of the ice cream. “Try it, it’s good, I promise. Sweet and salty.”

Angel accepted the concoction before shaking his head. “It’s weird that it’s good.” He chuckled softly. “Let me take a shower though, then I’ll be back to cuddle.” He pulled off his shirt and smirked. “Look how good I look, I know you miss this.”

“I don’t miss it, I’m tired of it,” she stuck her tongue out at him before scooting off the bed. “I’ll keep you company. Hopefully my other boyfriend remembered to take all his shit out the bathroom.” She smirked. “I’m joking!”

Angel smiled at her. “Knew someone used my razor I left here. Tell your other boyfriend if I catch him around here, I’ll fuck him up.”

She shrugged as she situated herself on the sink. “Nah, my other boyfriend is bigger than you. Like he’s a damn mountain. He’s a God.” She laughed as she held up her phone. “This is Dwayne and he’s my other boyfriend.”

He snatched the phone and laughed. “The Rock is your other boyfriend? I’ll just shoot him.” He shrugged as he stripped down and turned the shower on. “I really did miss your ass.”

“Leave my mountain of a man alone,” she shook her head. “I missed you too Angel.” She smiled. “My dumbass brother get into any trouble?”

He stuck his head out of the shower and nodded. “Pissed off Bish like an hour into the run.” He shrugged. “Then he started shit with some locals. It was good to have him back. He makes me look good.”

Yessie rolled her eyes and huffed. “Well, I think he’s back on drugs because Bethany showed up yesterday and said he borrowed money from her and he usually only does that if he’s using. I hope that’s not the case and that she was just pulling a fast one on me but who even knows.” She sighed. “I don’t even want to deal with it.”

Angel shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a black towel and wrapping it around his waist. “Well, don’t stress over him and his shit. You got other shit going on. You’re pregnant, you’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

She nodded slowly as she lowered herself to her feet and stretched her arms above her head. “I know, I’ve got a constant reminder.” She smiled. “I am going to crawl into bed and you’re going to wrap around me and we’ll sleep in. I love you Angel, I’m glad you made it home in one piece and unharmed.” She kissed him softly. “I’ll meet you in bed.”

He nodded, watching her walk out of the bathroom before he dried off and walked back into the room, moving to the chest of drawers and grabbing a pair of boxers before yanking them on. “How’s the baby been doing?”

“Good, making me like weird shit.” She murmured as she glanced over at him. “I’ve been thinking about names and stuff.” She yawned as she felt his weight shift the mattress before she was pulled back and wrapped in his arms. “I want a little girl.”

“Whatever the baby is, I don’t give a fuck as long as the kid is healthy.” He kissed her head. “But I think we need a boy.”

**.  
.  
.**

“I don’t know what I need to do but I cannot stress this enough I need a to do list.” Angel looked over at Yessie who was flipping through a parenting magazine. “It’s not funny, I’m serious. I’ll fuck it up if you verbally tell me shit. Write it down.”

Yessie looked up from the magazine before looking back down. “I said we need to start getting stuff together for the baby.”

He nodded slowly as he tried to figure out just how much this was all about to cost. “So, the kid is gonna need a crib and a bassinet thing, some clothes and diapers. We doing a baby shower?”

“I don’t know, usually a sister or friend does a baby shower,” she looked at him and smiled. “We can go shopping when we have the time.” 

“Yeah, we can.” He smiled at her. “Maybe we can do that next weekend. I’ll make myself available so we can get it done.”

Yessie grinned. “I’d love that. It’ll be some good quality time too, we can bounce names off each other and no I’m not naming the baby after you, boy or girl.”

“Angel is a solid name,” he moved closer to her and pulled her onto his lap. “I think we should wait until we see the kid, let the kid inspire the name. What if we name him Jesus and then he looks like a Jose?”

“Those names would never be a thing for our child,” She tilted her head back to look at him. “I love you, I do. I think I can agree with waiting to see the baby but I still think we need some name ideas, like traditional or unique?”

Angel shrugged. “Something traditional but unique. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

She nodded slowly and smirked. “I agree, we’ll figure it all out when the time is right.” She shrugged. “However, the baby is being named after your brother or father either. Your mom’s name is cute though, it could work as a middle name for a girl.”

He nodded slowly as he wrapped his arms around her loosely and kissed her temple. “I agree it would work for a middle name.” He sighed softly. “Next weekend, baby shopping.”

“Yeah, clear your schedule,” she hugged him tightly and kissed his arm. “Baby shopping, just the three of us.”


	7. Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm trying my hardest to get back on track with it. So, I hope you enjoy this update and I'll see you very soon with another.

_Broken home baby  
I can never hate you  
Even though you're draining my soul out of my eyes  
Even though you had me crying every night  
I see you're trying  
I'm grateful 'cause I see you're trying_

.  
.

Yessie groaned as she rubbed her belly as she walked through the aisle. Alone. Thirty minutes into the shopping trip and Angel got called to handle club business. She was pissed off and when he had apologized she had shoved him away and stormed off. She really didn’t need him, she knew exactly what she needed for her kid and she wasn’t going to abandon the trip she had been looking forward to for the last week. 

She eyed the display of cribs carefully before the perfect one caught her eye. It was white and simple but it also grew with the child so it was a good investment. She could always paint it whatever color her child grew to favor. “We have to get a set though.”

The brunette pulled the tag for the crib and matched set from the displays and smiled to herself. “So, now we just have to look at clothes and shit. I have no idea why I’m talking to you but I figured if the club trumps all, then it’ll be just you and me talking to each other anyway.” She trailed her fingers through her hair and sighed as she started towards the clothing section before she stopped. “Fuck, okay stop making me need to pee already.” 

Yessie ambled towards the restrooms and yawned. “Stop making me tired as well. It’s not cute. I have to work tomorrow. A double, I need you to be on my team. We’re so close to maternity leave too. Just a few more weeks.”

**.  
.**

Yessie hung up the last of the baby clothes before she took a step back and looked at the nursery that was slowly starting to come together. Well, she had managed to shimmy all the boxes of the items in the places she wanted the items to be. “I don’t know whether you’re a girl or a boy but I am so in love with you already.”

“You weren’t at my place,” Angel stood in the doorway. “I called you a dozen times.”

“I’ve been busy,” She murmured. “I got everything the baby needs plus some cute gender neutral outfits.” She turned slowly to look at him before noticing the black eye and busted lip the man was now sporting. “I hope you’re okay, figured you had to be dead because you missed our baby shopping date.”

“I’m sorry, I wanted to be there and wanted to do that with you but shit happened.” He moved to her and pulled her back against him before resting his chin on her shoulder. “I really am sorry, forgive me, please?”

She shrugged. “Of course, I always do don’t I?” She turned around and looked at him. “You should ice your face, it’ll make the swelling go down.”

“You do even when I don’t deserve it, it’s why we’re here,” He smiled at her. “I love you, I do. Put some shoes on, I wanna take you somewhere. Don’t fight it, let it happen. It’ll be fun, I promise you babe.”

Yessie nodded slowly as she hugged the man. “I know you do. I love you too.” She pulled back before shrugging. “I’m not getting on the back of your bike.”

“We’ll take your ride then,” He smirked. “See, we worked out a problem. I love that for us. I really fucking do.”

“All of me wanted to be pissed off at you for missing today but then I felt the kid move and fell in love even more, with the kid not you.” She laughed. “Yeah, you can drive my car. You can drive an actual car right?”

“Ha, ha.” He shook his head. “You have to know how to drive a car to get your motorcycle license.” He pushed gently on her stomach. “So, the kid does laps in there or what? Doesn’t look like a whole lot of room.”

She nodded slowly as she pulled her sneakers back on. “The kid isn’t that huge yet, so there’s plenty of room. It just felt like I had a huge case of butterflies but it was the baby.” She shoved her phone into her back pocket as she followed him out of the house. “Do not drive this car like you stole it either. Precious cargo.”

“Remember our first date?” He helped her buckle the seatbelt and smiled. “I got drunk and you had to literally carry me to my room.”

“Yes, I remember.” She laughed. “I wasn’t going to call or see you again after that bullshit. I swore up and down. Then you turned up with a hey I’m sorry and a bouquet of flowers.”

He nodded slowly. “I’ve been fucking up since the absolute beginning. I’m just lucky that you’re in love with me enough to work it all out. If I fuck up again, I don’t want you to stay with me or whatever. I don’t want that type of relationship to be a norm in front of the kid. I want you to leave me if I fuck up. Especially if we have a daughter. Okay?”  
“We don’t have to have this conversation because if you love me like you say you do and you love the kid like I know you do, then you won’t fuck up ever again.” She looked over at him and nodded slowly. “But yes, I’ll leave you and we’ll have to figure out how to co parent while I hate your guts.”

“Good,” He squeezed her hand and smiled. “Now for a surprise. You’re going to love it. I just know it.”

**…**

Angel was right, Yessie loved the surprise, so much that she was currently watching him as he struggled to put together the crib he had picked out for their child. He wasn’t about to admit that he was struggling with it but he didn’t want to alarm the brunette that he was better with fixing cars and bikes, not actually putting together furniture. “You think the kid is gonna like it?”

“Yes,” Yessie smiled at him before holding up the instructions. “Maybe you should read these and not just wing it. Afterall, our kid is going to be sleeping in it.” 

He accepted the instructions before nodding his head slowly. “I picked out the most difficult crib, huh?” He looked over the instructions before the pile he had created. “Oh, that’s what the fucking letter stickers are for. To tell me where to start and with what.” 

The brunette started to chuckle. “You keep at this and I’m going to go grab you a plate of food. You can take a break and call EZ or Coco. They’ll be better help for you. Don’t call my brother either, he’s wildin’ out this week. I think he started using again.”

“I’m sorry that he’s using again,” He stood up and moved to the brunette, pulling her against him before he kissed her forehead. “I’ll call EZ, he’ll get frustrated and do it all himself.” He let her lead him out of the room and into the kitchen. “Oh, you really did cook. Like not even fake cook but actually Mexican mom on a Sunday type of cook.”

“You’re stupid,” She laughed as she handed him a plate. “Eat up. I’d lie and say the baby was craving all of this but this was me being an actual fat ass.”

“Whatever the reason, I needed a meal like this.” He sat at the table and smiled. “You treat me way too fucking well.”

Yessie got comfortable in the chair and smiled. “It’s easy to spoil you when you’re spoiling me in return.” She nodded slowly before looking at her phone. “I got some good news, I’m being forced to take early maternity leave. Which sucks but at the same time, I’m happy about it. I feel so tired all of the time already. I know it’s not the pregnancy, it's my work hours. So, I’m glad my boss is putting me off early. I hope you’re ready for me to be home all of the time.”

“I am,” He nodded slowly as he drizzled more hot sauce on his food. “It’ll be good for you. You gotta start really nesting and shit. I read that it was a thing online. Figured I should learn about all the baby shit before the kid gets here. I don’t want to fully wing it or whatever.” He grinned widely at her. “I’m trying, don’t look at me like that.”

She leaned over and kissed him. “All that matters is that you’re trying. That’s all I ever ask.” She smiled back at him. “We’re about to be first time parents, it’s scary but we got this as long as we try our best. We won’t fuck the kid up too badly.”


End file.
